


KFC

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Summer Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel share KFC while Dean is pregnant with Cas' child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KFC

The rain hammered against the window, covering the pane of glass in a constant stream of trickling water, watery patterns playing over the surrounding walls in serrated patterns. Dean lay back against his pillow, feeling contented, happy and relaxed as Castiel settled still further into his side. Neither spoke, and neither needed to, both completely comfortable with each other to no longer need words any more.

Dean rubbed Castiel's naked shoulder soothingly, arm tightening around his lover's body as Castiel slowly nibbled upon a battered chicken leg. Castiel had acquired a taste for the fried food some time back, not that Dean was complaining. It was nice to see the angel actually eating, feeding his vessel more than he used to. Dean sometimes worried about Jimmy, not receiving the proper nourishment that food gave and often encouraged Castiel to eat, wafting pizzas and burgers, fried chicken wings beneath the angel's nose. Castiel had resisted until recently, when finally the tantalising smells of KFC had gotten the better of him.

Castiel still remembered the time when Famine had had his claws into him, re awakening Jimmy's craving for red meat and he'd crammed hundreds of White Castle burgers into his system. Although he'd enjoyed the sensations of eating, of finally filling his empty stomach to capacity, neither he nor Jimmy wanted red meat any more. The force feeding had put them both off it for good and now both Jimmy and Castiel were happy with consuming more tolerable levels of fried chicken at Dean's encouragement. The angel reached for another chicken leg, greasy slender hands rooting around in the bargain bucket greedily until his long fingers snagged one, lifting the fried breadcrumb coated piece to his lips eagerly.

Dean looked down at the movement, watched as Castiel's hand tracked from the KFC bucket to his mouth and smiled as Castiel's plump lips molded around the fried piece of chicken temptingly. Dean had always been fascinated with Castiel's mouth, loving the way his lips formed certain words and molded around a coffee cup and food. He longed to touch the angel's lips, to kiss him and have Castiel kiss him back, taking full advantage of his luscious mouth every time the angel was with him.

He sighed, chest rising and falling in contentment as Castiel looked up at him, large blue eyes stretched wider still as he angled his head back to stare at his lover happily. His jaws worked as he gnawed at his chicken, plump lips shining with grease when he pulled the chicken away to swallow. Dean curled one hand around Castiel's chin and tilted his head back still further, giving himself better access to Castiel's mouth. They kissed, silence apart from the rain falling between them and not quite masking the sounds of their mouths meeting and parting in soft gentle kisses.

Castiel broke away first and reached for a juicy chicken leg, lifting it Dean's lips and dropping the hot meat onto the hunter's chest by accident. Dean yelped, more at the surprise of it rather than the heat truly pained him and Castiel soon lifted the leg quickly from his lover's chest. The angel soon started to kiss Dean's chest, quick wet tongue working at removing every last trace of grease from his lover's skin, lips lingering over the hunter's protection tattoo eagerly.

Castiel had developed a fascination for Dean's tattoo, kissing it at every opportunity, running lithe fingers over the inky black surface and making Dean shudder beneath the contact. He did so now, replacing his lips with greasy fingers and repeating the licking gestures when he pressed greasy fingerprints against Dean's skin.

Dean sighed again, and let Castiel have his fun with his body. He enjoyed the attention from Castiel, loved it when the angel pressed kiss after kiss to his bare skin and sucked his cock in lazy movements. He loved the pressure of the angel against his body, abdomen now slightly thicker than it used to be and Dean felt happy that it would only thicken still further. He swept his hand over his stomach, knowing that he had Castiel's baby growing inside him and he felt contentment settling through him at that. He sighed and leant back against the pillow beneath him, feeling the slight weight of Castiel's slender hand resting protectively upon Dean's pregnancy as the angel continued licking at Dean's tattoo long after the grease had been removed.

"We're gonna be alright, sweetheart, aren't we?" Dean asked, voice a low murmur as though he were frightened of breaking the spell between them.

Castiel lifted his head long enough to look up into Dean's half closed, contented eyes, before he nodded his slow, sure nod of certainty.

"Of course we are, Dean. What makes you think otherwise?" the angel asked, tilting his head as he smiled a brief smile of baffled confusion down at his lover.

"I dunno, Cas," Dean said, with a brief lift of his shoulders that was almost a shrug. "Just thinking silly thoughts aloud, is all."

"Well, don't," Castiel said, with a gentle smile to take the sting out of his words. "Nothing will happen to us, you'll see. We're going to be fine; I'll make sure of that. We have more than just us now to look out for."

He looked down at Dean's plumping middle proudly, slender hand still pressed to the hunter's pregnant bump, a tender expression evident in the angel's blue gaze. Dean smiled and raised one hand to cup Castiel's cheek gently, before he leant in to press a soft kiss to Castiel's even softer mouth.

Castiel didn't speak any more, and neither did Dean; instead the angel lifted the last chicken leg to Dean's waiting lips, hand feeding his lover in the knowledge that they'd soon be making love again, beneath the sheets in a motel room ...


End file.
